Lord of the Coast
| first = Chapter 1; Episode 4 | occupation = Foosha Village's local sea monster }} The Lord of the Coast is a Sea King that inhabits the waters of Dawn Island, typically near Foosha Village. He is classified as a Type C creature, "Big Savage". Appearance The Lord of the Coast is fairly small in size compared to other Sea Kings. However, he is still large enough to swallow a grown man whole. His appearance is similar to a large oversized brown eel with red eyes and blue fins. These eyes become bloodshot and the pupils turn catlike when it goes into a berserk frenzy, a trait shared in the fish-man Arlong. Personality The Lord of the Coast is very aggressive and fierce in nature. In the creature classification, he's considered even more savage than a typical Sea King. However, he still possesses enough survival instinct to fear displays of power such as Shanks' angry glare. Abilities and Powers Being a Sea King, the Lord of the Coast is naturally a very vicious and dangerous predator, as well as a powerful swimmer. His will is weak enough to be affected by Shanks' Haoshoku Haki as Shanks was able to intimidate him. History Romance Dawn Arc He was first seen when he ate Higuma, who was in a small rowboat, shortly after Higuma threw Luffy into the water. He then tried to eat Luffy but bit off Shanks' left arm instead. He was then scared away by Shanks, who stared him down using his Haoshoku Haki. Ten years later, when Luffy left Foosha Village to start his journey as a pirate, the Lord of the Coast tried to eat him again, and was promptly knocked out with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Major Battles *Lord of the Coast vs. Shanks *Lord of the Coast vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences Initially, the anime skipped Luffy's "rematch" with the Lord of the Coast, as Luffy's past was consigned to a flashback that was somewhat shorter than the corresponding manga chapter. However, the scene was adapted into both the anime's first opening and One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!'s opening cinematic. The scene was finally adapted into the anime proper in Episode 504, when the rest of Luffy's backstory was revealed. Luffy's stance in the episode is closer to the manga than in the opening, with his foot sticking up and his left arm holding his right, whereas the opening has his foot on the edge of the boat and his left arm pulled back. Translation and Dub Issues The Viz manga does not treat as a name or epithet, instead translating it as "our local sea monster"; the Funimation simulcast of the anime follows this convention. The creature's 'official' English name, Master of the Near Sea, has been established only by video games - first by the American-only ''One Piece'' (Game Boy Advance), and subsequently by the localization of One Piece: Treasure Cruise. Merchandise He was issued alongside Shanks and Luffy in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Aim! The King of Berry Non-Playable Appearances *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure Trivia * The Lord of the Coast was the first Sea King to be featured in the series. It is also the first Sea King to appear outside of the Grand Line. * In some older fan translations, he is identified as a "shark" rather than a Sea King (possibly in conflation with the original Romance Dawn, where his role was served by an ordinary shark). It should be noted that the term "Sea King" was not introduced until Chapter 92. References Site Navigation de:Kinkai no Nushi pt-br:Senhor da Costa fr:Monstre de la Baie it:Signore della scogliera ru:Хозяин Побережья pl:Władca okolicznych wód Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Dawn Island Characters